Kiddie Kames
by humanipod3
Summary: Kames as kids in various scenarios. Requests/prompts encouraged!
1. Blankie

**Blankie**

Six year old Kendall Knight was over the moon. His best friend James Diamond was coming to spend the weekend at his house. Jennifer Knight smirked amusedly at her bouncing and excited son. "You aren't going to look away from the window until he gets here, are you?" Kendall shook his head as he continued to watch for his best friend. He hoped James would get there soon. They had a lot of stuff to do. Jennifer shook her head and walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch.

Finally, James arrived and Kendall threw the door open before tackling his best friend to the ground. Brooke shook her head at the two boys before stepping over them. Boys will be boys. She joined Jennifer in the kitchen. "Thanks again for watching him this weekend. I will be back to pick him up Sunday afternoon."

Jennifer smiled. "It's no trouble at all. Have fun on your trip." Brooke nodded and returned to her son to say goodbye. She kissed James' cheek and told him to have fun before kissing his cheek and leaving. James prayed that there wasn't a lipstick mark left behind this time.

Once his mom was gone, James turned to Kendall and smiled wide. "What are we gonna do first?" Kendall opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his mom. "First, you guys are going to take James' stuff up to your room, Kendall. Then you guys will wash up and come eat lunch."

Kendall and James raced each other up the stairs, eager to eat lunch so they could play.

* * *

After a long, tiring day of messing around, games, and causing trouble, James and Kendall were finally off to bed. Teeth brushed and pajamas on, the boys were about to pass out from exhaustion. Kendall was already in his bed as James set up his sleeping bag. After they were both comfortable, James realized he left something very important at home.

Jennifer popped her head into the room to make sure the boys were really going to bed. She kissed each boy on the forehead, turned the light off, and shut the door.

James suddenly felt wide awake, but didn't want to tell Kendall his problem. He didn't want to seem like a baby. He was pretty sure that six year old boys weren't supposed to have blankies. He kept tossing and turning, wishing he could fall asleep.

After what felt like forever, James heard Kendall's voice. "Jamie? Why are ya movin' around so much?" James gulped. He didn't want Kendall to find out about his secret. "I'm sorry, Kenny. Go to sleep."

James didn't hear anything, so he thought Kendall did fall asleep. Then, he heard feet padding across the floor before the light was turned on. Kendall sat down beside James, looking at his best friend worriedly. James usually passed out instantly at the sleepovers they had before. "What's wrong?"

Looking into his friend's eyes made James crack. He couldn't lie to his best friend. That was wrong. He just hoped that Kendall wouldn't laugh at him. "I can't fall asleep." He answered quietly.

Kendall cocked his head. "Why not? You fell asleep at my house before."

James looked away from Kendall's face. "I forgot somethin' this time."

Kendall couldn't remember James ever having anything else at previous sleepovers. "What is it?"

James bit his lip and closed his eyes. Here it goes. "I forgot…my blankie."

"Your blankie? Why do you need a blankie." Kendall wasn't laughing at him, so James peeked an eye open.

" Just 'cause." Kendall folded his arms over his chest at the response.

"Tell me Jamie. I'm your best friend. How come you didn't tell me you had a blankie?" Kendall's frown turned into a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Kenny. I was scared you would call me a baby." Kendall hugged James, which made him lay on his side.

"I love you Jamie. You're my best friend. I would never make fun of you." James squeezed Kendall back. "Love you too, Kenny."

Kendall remembered his previous question. "How come you need a blankie?"

James' face turned red. "It smells good. And it keeps me warm."

"I have an idea Jamie!" He got up and pulled James over to his bed by the hand. "Wait here." Kendall ran across the room to turn the light off, before jumping back onto his bed.

He couldn't see James anymore, so he told James to lie down. Kendall reached for his extra pillow and gave it to James.

"I smell good, Jamie. And you will be warmer up here." Kendall pulled his blankets over them, and felt for James' hand. He squeezed it and James squeezed back.

"Night Jamie. I hope you fall asleep." Kendall closed his eyes, still clutching James' hand.

"Night Kenny." The combination of Kendall's soft breaths, his hand still being firmly in Kendall's, and being surrounded by the scent of his best friend eventually had James closing his eyes and slipping into dream land.

* * *

_A/N- It is really late, so I am off to bed myself after this. I have never attempted kiddie kames before, so this was an…interesting experience. I hope to have another Kiddie Kames chapter either tomorrow or Monday. Night/Morning!_


	2. Mine

_A/N:Disclaimer to Big Time Rush! (Oops, I forgot that last time). Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot._

**Mine**

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan had all been playing tag at the park when it happened. Camille stalked over and demanded that one out of the four married her. Carlos stuck out his tongue and claimed girls had cooties. Logan's face turned red and he shook his head. Kendall simply refused. That only left James. He didn't really want to, but his mommy taught him to be nice to girls. Camille squealed and hugged him, telling him the wedding was tomorrow and to be on time. She skipped off happily after that, and the boys resumed their game of tag.

* * *

Kendall pouted all the way home from the park. Jennifer Knight raised an eyebrow at her quiet son. He was usually really chatty after going to the park with his friends. Kendall trudged into the house once they arrived, and Jennifer decided there was definitely something wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kendall looked up at his mom.

"I'm in a bad mood, mommy." Kendall looked adorable, but now was not the time for Jennifer to get sidetracked.

"Why is that?"

"James has to marry Camille tomorrow." The frown on Kendall's face deepened.

"What's wrong with that? Do you like Camille?" The look of horror on Kendall's face instantly ruled out that possibility.

"No, mommy! I hate Camille." She resisted the urge to scold her son for hating someone.

"Why do you "hate" Camille?"

Kendall sighed. "She made me mad. 'Cause she is stealing James."

The story kept getting more interesting the more that was revealed. "How is she "stealing" James?"

Kendall pouted. "James was _mine _first!"

Jennifer sighed. Oh boy. "Honey, James may have been your friend first, but that doesn't make him yours."

Kendall's eyes welled up with tears. "If he spends all his time with Camille, I won't get to see him anymore."

"Kendall, James loves you. You guys are best friends. Of course he will want to spend time with you."

Kendall sniffled. "Promise?"

"I promise that everything will be fine. Don't worry, ok?"

Kendall nodded and tried not to think about him losing his best friend.

* * *

The next day, James found himself well dressed and scared. After James told his mommy all about the wedding, she insisted that he be all dressed up and look nice. She had already taken a lot of pictures.

James was standing under a big tree with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Camille had convinced her older cousin to marry them. James whispered to Kendall while he waited for Camille.

"I don't think I wanna get married, Kenny."

"Don't worry James, I have a plan."

James nodded and watched Camille's best friends Jo and Lucy walk down towards the tree. Then Camille started coming towards them, and James flashed Kendall a pleading look.

Before Camille's cousin could say anything, Kendall decided to speak up. "Oh no Camille! Your dress is dirty!"

Camille gasped and started inspecting her dress while Kendall grabbed James' hand and started tugging him away. Once James realized what Kendall was doing, they started running away. Eventually they got tired, and had to find a place to hide.

Both boys caught their breath before sitting down and facing each other. They were hiding in a huge bush.

"Thanks for saving me, Kenny. I know my mommy told me to be nice to girls, but I think Carlos is right. Girls have cooties."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "I would have missed you a lot if you had to marry Camille."

"I would have missed you too." James hugged Kendall close.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James and sighed. He felt like he almost lost his best friend forever. "Will you promise me something James?"

James looked at Kendall curiously. "What?"

"Don't ever leave me and get married. I don't know what I would do without you."

James smiled. "I promise."

The boys eventually returned to Kendall's house and were lectured. They ran off without telling anyone where they were going, and hurt Camille's feelings. James hung his head in shame and promised to call Camille and say sorry.

As Kendall and James had a toy sword fight later that evening, the near wedding was far from both of their minds.

* * *

_A/N: I got a really good idea for a separate future fic spinoff of this. Let me know what you think!_


	3. Care to Share?

_A/N: Disclaimer to Big Time Rush! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews, and readers! It means a lot. I love writing Kiddie Kames stories. :)_

**Care to Share?**

James Diamond sighed as he watched his three best friends play hockey on the rink. He wished more than anything that he could be playing with them.

Kendall cheered in victory as he beat Logan and Carlos again. You would think that having a team of two could easily beat one person, but Kendall Knight was just that good at hockey.

Carlos and Logan demanded a break. They were tired of losing and Kendall's gloating. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan replaced their skates for their shoes and walked over to where James was perched.

James perked up, happy that he could finally spend time with his friends instead of watching from the sidelines. Kendall was the first one to speak. "How come you came to the rink without your hockey stick, James?"

James figured someone would eventually ask that question. He sighed mournfully. "My mommy broke it yesterday."

Kendall frowned and patted James' back. "How did she do that?"

James' frown deepened. "She used it to kill a spider."

Carlos tried not to giggle at the image of Mrs. Diamond frantically trying to kill a spider with James' hockey stick.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at James. He could tell that his best friend was miserable just sitting there and watching his friends have fun. Kendall glanced back and forth between his best friend and his hockey stick. Kendall loved his hockey stick, but he loved James more.

"Jamie? You can use my hockey stick to play against Carlos or Logan. If you want."

The three other boys' eyes widened. Nobody touched Kendall's hockey stick. He made it clear many times.

James nodded and hugged Kendall before quickly pulling on his skates and rushing out to the ice to play against Carlos.

As Kendall and Logan watched, Kendall tried not to worry about the fact that his most prized possession could be in danger.

Eventually, the worry washed away. The joy on his best friend's face was worth the risk. Besides, he trusted James to be careful.

* * *

After a while, all four boys were at Kendall's house. Kendall had retreated to the kitchen to het juice boxes while the others picked something for them all to do.

Carlos decided that he wanted to touch Kendall's hockey stick and get away with it, like James did.

Once Kendall came back with the juice boxes, he practically threw a tantrum. "Carlos?! What are you doing!?"

Carlos threw his hands up and walked away. "N-nothing!"

Kendall growled. "Don't touch my hockey stick!"

Logan jumped in to defend Carlos. "How come you let James use it?"

The other three turned to Kendall, curious to hear the answer.

Kendall shrugged. "That's different."

"How?" Carlos and Logan demanded.

At that moment, Mama Knight decided to see what all the yelling was about. She asked Kendall to go to his room so that she could talk to him. Kendall stormed into his room and Mama Knight assured the boys that he would be right back.

* * *

Kendall pouted, mad that he was in trouble.

His mom sat down next to him, trying to decide how to approach this problem. "Why did you let James use your hockey stick when you don't want Carlos or Logan to use it?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't like that James looked so sad, Mommy. I wanted to make him happy again."

Mama Knight smiled at how sweet her son was to his best friend. "Well, it isn't very nice to let James use your things but not your other friends. You should share with everyone or nobody." Kendall was about to open his mouth and protest, so Mama Knight sighed.

"At the very least, if you are going to let James use things that nobody else is allowed to use, don't tell anybody else. I'm sure you don't want to hurt anybody's feelings." Kendall shook his head. Mama Knight smiled and hugged her son before sending him back to his friends.

In the end, Kendall was glad that he allowed James to use his precious hockey stick. It allowed James to know how special Kendall thought James is to him. James in return knew that if Kendall ever needed to use his lucky comb, James would allow it in a heartbeat.


End file.
